


The Player

by DJNightStep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Paralysis, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, The Ruins (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJNightStep/pseuds/DJNightStep
Summary: His name didn't matter, or his life, family, age. They didn't matter. At least, to him anyway.What if the player was completely paralyzed almost through out his whole life? Then a concle gives him the ability to move again. The price? It's all fake. Just a game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sword Art Online and the MommaCQ Comics

His name didn't matter, or his life, family, age. They didn't matter. At least, to him anyway. 

He couldn't move, couldn't speak. They had given him a special thought translator. Up side is he can, for the most part, communicate. Downside? It doesn't have a filter. Always speaking his mind.

“This food is terrible”

“well, I didn't know you made it yourself! What am I? A mind reader!”

“Just shut up already! I wanna be alone…”

Yeah, no filter. He hated it. Almost as much as he hated himself. He had nothing going for him. They kept him alive in the vain hope that they could get him fixed. He lost hope in that a long time ago. He found no reason to even bother with anything until that day. 

It was Christmas, and a man came over. His brother? Wow, he's gotten big. He gave him a console. A gaming console built just for him. He told him the science behind it but he didn't understand it. All he knew was it basically put his mind into the game they put in. His mom had picked out the game. Said it was her favorite. He told her hed give it a shot. 

He was really excited, honestly. Hadn't felt this excited in a long time. He thanked his brother possibly a hundred times over and then some. 

“Now, it's just a prototype. I'm not sure if it'll work right. So tell me if there's something wrong with it” His brother had went on as he hooked it up. “Ok, I will” his machine had replied for him, as always. 

They had the console hooked up and placed in his head, over his eyes. Then it all went dark as his brother started it up.

Then it was very bright...


End file.
